


Mosquito Bites

by jaehyunismybias



Series: NCT smuts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunismybias/pseuds/jaehyunismybias
Summary: Jeno never understood jealousy or the effect Na Jaemin had over his heart... and dick.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT smuts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988302
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	Mosquito Bites

Jeno was pretty sure that Jaemin and him had discussed this before. He was pretty sure that what Jaemin and him had was special, you know. As un-platonic as a friendship can get - that was their relationship.

So why the hell was Jaemin straight-up flirting with Jaehyun? As if Jeno wasn't in the same room.

The stylists had yet again outdone themselves - Jaemin looked like the spawn of a demon disguised as an angel. It was arduous to keep his eyes on him, but even more so to keep his gaze away. What ticked Jeno off even more was the fact that he kept throwing sultry looks over his shoulder at Jeno as he ran his arms up and down the other's biceps

The marine blue V-necked shirt. The silver accessories. The platinum blonde hair, brushed back lazily with the help of his fingers. The way he leaned into Jaehyun's touch when the latter curiously reached a hand over pick at his dangling earring and the teasing look that he kept throwing in Jeno's direction is what made something in the latter snap.

"2 minutes to the show, guys!"

The manager called out.

Jeno looked away from Jaemin and busied himself with checking himself in the mirror one last time. If they had a bit more time, Jeno would use it to wreck Jaemin. To tear him apart. He could only use the remaining time to plan what he would do to him later on.

"Alright guys, let's do this." Renjun called out and gathered them all in a ring. Jaemin and Jaehyun soon parted ways with smiles, as the blonde had to reunite with his group for their performance, and Jeno didn't miss the wink Jaehyun directed to his younger group member.

Oh, it's on.

As they were nearing the end of their performance, Jeno decided on something new. You could call it fan-service, if you were the one sitting there in the crowd.  
Jaemin called it being a teasing son-of-a-bitch. Into the last chorus of "Boom", Jeno ripped of his jacket to show the world that he had been spending a tremendous time in the gym. His shoulders and biceps were bigger than Jaemin's now. 

Jaemin was proud of Jeno, more than anything, but that didn't stop him from getting vexed whenever he decided to show off. Alright, he was muscular. He was thick in more ways than one, but that information was for Jaemin to know, and Jaemin only. Only he was allowed to feel those ripped muscles under his pale fingertips. Only he was allowed to kiss, suckle and bite at that skin. Only he was allowed to claw at Jeno when he was pounding-

Jaemin loves his fans to death, but there are points where he loves them a little less. For example, now. The girls were getting crazy, screaming like a flock of deranged sheep. It was obvious how much Jeno had grown up from the little boy he was when debuting. Now, the media, fans and the entertainment industry were treating him like a piece of meat. He was barely legally adult, and it was like everyone had made him into some sort of sex-symbol.

Jaemin liked the fact that Jeno was nice to look at, but it was only him that was allowed to look at him like that. 

When the show was over the dreamies exited the stage, sweaty and with tired grins on their faces. Jeno was the last one to get off the stage, leaving a dozen of broken hearts in the audience. When reaching for the door-handle to the dressing-room, a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him away, startling him

"Hey-"

It was Jaemin. The silver mop of hair and the flash of the dangling silver earring in the light of the lamp was enough to prove it. He had almost forgotten about him. Almost.

The boy pulled them into a closed room that said "Entry forbidden" - this should be fun.

When the door behind Jeno closed, he was pushed against it hard. His teeth clashing hard against Jaemin's as he collided his lips to the other's. The kiss was hungry and rushed. Jaemin's hand traveled up and down Jeno's pecs in a slow motion while his other hand went up to Jeno's neck, pulling him as close as possible. Jeno didn't know what else to do with his hands than to let them rest on Jaemin's hips.

When Jaemin pulled away he crossed his arms over his chest and lifted one eyebrow sassily, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground.

"That was quite a show you put on out there, Jeno."

Jeno inhaled sharply and leaned back against the steel-door. He put his hands in his front-pockets and grinned at the other, looking at him through his eyelashes.

"You're one to talk, Nana."

Jaemin rolled his eyes at his behavior, secretly enjoying the way his nickname rolled of the other's tongue.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're implying"

Jeno snorted.  
"You sure?" He moved a hand up to the earring, mimicking the way Jaehyun's fingers had brushed against it only an hour prior. 

Jaemin noticed something in Jeno's eyes shift, before he was suddenly grabbed by his hips and turned around, slamming against the steel-door. He let out a grunt at the impact, but didn't whine. This was the exact response he had been searching for. 

"Don't think I don't know when you're playing one of your little tricks with me, Nana... You think I didn't notice the glances you sent my way, while you busied yourself with running your hands all over Jaehyun?" Jeno growled into his ear while pushing his body closer to Jaemin's. To his surprise, Jaemin was rock hard. Already?

"You're already hard? Is it that frustrating to be in the same room with me?" Jeno smirked, amusement coating his baritone voice. He let his breath fan over the other's ear and down towards his neck where his lips ghosted over the tender skin.

Jaemin could only softly moan at the contact their crotches made and grinned. The things Jeno's simple presence did to him were dangerous.

"I wouldn't know..."

Jeno pulled away from the other's neck to stare daggers through his eyes.

"Well that's too bad, baby. 'Cause you're about to find out."

The look Jeno gave him was enough to cause shivers to run down his spine. It was one that Jeno used when he wanted to display dominance - the look he used when he wanted to make sure that Jaemin knew his place.

Jeno started attacking the other's neck with kisses, making sure to leave marks behind as he stayed to suckle on the sensitive skin. Jaemin was his, and his only. Noth Jaemin and Jaehyun would be sure to remember it after this.

"Ah, Jeno... Don't leave marks!" Jaemin whined, smacking his hand against Jeno's chest, but in vain. Everything else but the soft moans Jaemin released went unheard by the blonde man pushing him against the door. Jeno continued his assault on Jaemin's neck, while starting to remove both of their pants.

The sound of Jeno's belt-buckle ringing in the air was enough to excite Jaemin even further. This was exactly what he had wanted when he had been sitting there flirting with his older group member. He knew he was about to get it rough - just the way he liked it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jeno turning him face-first against the door and an intruding feeling in his ass. He moaned lowly at the feeling of Jeno's fingers pumping, dryly, in and out of his entrance while the other was wrapped around his cock, slowly jerking it. Jeno had also found that special spot under his right ear that made him feel all tingly inside - at least judging by the particularly loud moan that left his mouth.

Jaemin tried to cover his mouth with his hands, but a guttural growl from Jeno was enough to stop him. 

"No."

Jaemin obeyed hesitantly. He wanted to obey, to be good for Jeno, but was it worth risking the chance to get caught? Jeno knew that Jaemin is vocal, so why risk it?

Starting to get more accustomed to the feeling of Jeno's fingers in his entrance, Jaemin began pushing back on them. Jeno's fingers were slowly but surely pushing against that sweet spot inside him that would make him see stars when abused one too many times. He shivered and suppressed a whine at the continuing assault on his privates.

"You know," Jeno started, startling Jaemin from his bliss.

"If I you wanted my dick up your ass that badly, you could've simply told me so..." Jeno groaned, pushing the head of his cock against Jaemin's entrance, slowly penetrating the tight heat.

Jaemin had closed his eyes at the intrusive feeling and leaned his head to rest against his boyfriend's shoulder. He chuckled and answered,

"I know, but where's the fun in that?"

Then he grabbed Jeno by the scruff of his neck and pulled their lips together. Both let out soft moans into the kiss, while Jeno began grinding into Jaemin's heat. It really had been too long since the last time.

Jeno broke the kiss and looked at Jaemin with a glimpse of something the younger couldn't read. Then suddenly, Jeno snapped his hips forward, making Jaemin yelp in pain.

"Holy shit! Slow down, jackass.." Jaemin groaned, but received harsher treatment in return.

"Why would I, babe? This is what you wanted, right?" Jeno moaned, a dangerous smirk playing on his flawless face. He continued ramming into the younger, grabbing him by the hips to get a better aim at his prostate.

Jaemin was torn between feeling pain and pleasure at the same time. He wanted to come, but he couldn't because the pain in his ass was too distracting. Based on the loud moans Jeno was releasing, he was only feeling the former of those sensations. 

"Jeno~ Touch me~" Jaemin whined, throwing his head back to cast a teary-eyed look at his lover. 

Jeno didn't need to be told twice, as he grabbed the younger's cock into one hand and started jerking in to the tempo of his thrusts.

"Mmh... Take this fucking cock." Jeno all but groaned, continuing his frenetic thrusts, feeling his legs go weak. He was about to come any second now.

Jaemin moaned in response, feeling his own release nearing. At this rate he would come before he could close his mouth-

Jeno came with a loud moan and a harsh bite on Jaemin's shoulder, causing Jaemin to yelp in surprise.

"Ow! That hurt, jerk."

Jeno slowed down and rode out his orgasm, slowing the movement of his hand to the point where he almost didn't move it at all.

"Careful with your words, Nana. I might just leave you like this. Hard, aching for me..." Jeno panted, the smirk never having left his face.

Jaemin whined, turning his head to scowl at the older. Then, he returned the smirk the other gave him.

"That, or I could just go back to Jaehyun. I bet he would like to finish what you started..."

With that, Jeno's smirk faded into a deadly expression. He pushed Jaemin harshly against the wall, trapping him and his aching dick between the cold steel door and his sweaty body. Jaemin wasn't sure of the reasons his body shivered for now.

"No. Only I get to see you like this. Only I get to touch you like this... Only I get to fuck you like I just did..." Jeno growled, emphasizing his words with a tug on Jaemin's dick. 

Jaemin moaned at the feeling of it and at Jeno's possessive behavior. He lived for it. It was such a turn on to know that someone obsessed over you just as much as you did over them.

"Mmh... Jeno~ just like that.." Jaemin moaned lowly, soon starting to feel on the edge again as Jeno's hand was pumping him.

Jeno continued jerking him off, increasing the pace of his hand little by little while sucking a big mark on the side of Jaemin's neck - Jaemin would have protested, if he wasn't so close to releasing.

Once finished with coloring the other's neck in purple and red, Jeno grabbed Jaemin's ass roughly and groaned into his ear.

"You're mine. I don't ever want to see you being touchy with another man again, got it?" Jeno knew the impact his actions and words had on Jaemin, and wasn't surprised when Jaemin answered with a shaky moan and painted both his hand and the door with his release.

After making out for two or so minutes, the couple decided on getting dressed and parting ways. Jaemin decided he would go first out, so they wouldn't gather attention to themselves. They looked like bloody messes, they didn't need people to know the reason behind it.

As Jaemin arrived in the dressing room, Renjun and Chenle were the first to notice his presence. 

"Where the hell have you been? We thought the fans had abducted you or something!"

Jaemin pushed a hand through his sweaty locks and smiled, faking a surprised expression.

"Oh! Nowhere, really. I went to grab a little fresh air. I got so worked up from that performance by some reason..." He answered, moving towards the make-up noona so she could remove the mess that had been made on his once flawless face.

"Like we don't know the reason behind that..." Chenle murmured, returning his attention back to his phone. This all went unheard by Jaemin, who could still feel Jeno's lips on the spot under his ear.

He could also feel Renjun's eyes burn through him. He hadn't bought what Jaemin had told them.

"What's that on your neck?"

Jaemin opened his eyes in surprise, not having thought that an actual mark had formed on his neck. But of course there would be a mark. Jeno loved leaving marks, practically branding his name into his skin.

"Uh, a mosquito bite. There were a lot of bugs outside, it's really humid out there."

This was the only answer Jaemin could come up with, sadly. Renjun eyed him skeptically, about to voice his thoughts when suddenly, in walked Jeno.

He had done a poor job of making it look like he hadn't just ran through a forest and a group of starving lions. His hair was just as disheveled as Jaemin had left it, his pupils were blown, his lips swollen and his shirt was poorly tucked into his pants. Jaemin wanted to roll his eyes and smack him on the head with the newspaper Donghyuck was reading through.

Both Jaemin and Jeno gave each other quick knowing looks before resuming to trying to act casually.

"Hey, guys!" Jeno chirped, walking over to the dressing noonas while starting to button down on his shirt.

Chenle, Donghyuck and Renjun, who all had resumed to their own activities answered at the same time, "Hey, mosquito", while pretending not to hear Jisung's innocent questions. 


End file.
